


and i'm so sorry

by itshardtosayidowhenidont



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Love Letters, M/M, Short, This Is Sad, he just misses him a lot man, if petekey is ur comfort ship maybe look away unless sad shit also comforts u, not projecting at all what are you talking about, pete is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshardtosayidowhenidont/pseuds/itshardtosayidowhenidont
Summary: in which pete misses his summer fling and writes him a letter
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	and i'm so sorry

dear mikey,

youre never gonna see this. after i finish it im throwing it away. just need to get it out.

i really do miss you.

i miss the night i realized what it was that i was feeling. it hit me all at once. and i miss the childlike joy i felt when we were together, like it was everything i'd ever want, like it was too good to be true but by some unexplained miracle it was. i was still sick, but for once it was in a good way. i miss how you made me feel.

when i looked at my whole world i saw those baby blues.

you taught me how to love in a way that i never had before. you taught me so much.

the most important thing youve ever taught me is that angels are real. they dont actually have wings but theyre the most beautiful thing youve ever seen in your life. you look at an angel and you immediately recognize him as everything you could ever want. but the sad reality is that he cant stay. angels have to go home. you compare him to yourself and you realize youre hardly even a grain of salt in the ocean that is his life. he leaves and youre hardly even a part of his life at all but he made it so youll never be the same again. he forgets you but he becomes all you can remember. and you cant curse an angel, so youll be left with no one to curse but yourself.

the funny thing about this is that i told everyone i got over it, including myself. because i thought i did. or maybe i just had to convince myself of it even though deep down it was never true. god damn it, i cared, you know that? words are what pay the bills for me and right now im unable to stop myself from using up all of these on you. ecstasy is a hell of a drug. its past the point of not knowing if i miss love or if i miss you, because i wouldnt hate myself for missing something we all want.

but with a love like this, who needs hate?

you and i both wanted to get out of here, but we had different destinations in mind.

i dont want to forget what you felt like. but angel, you have to go now.

yours forever,  
petey.


End file.
